


I Love You More, Goodbye

by Knight_Shade



Series: Hopeless Opus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Family Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade
Summary: When you win a game you wish you hadn't.





	I Love You More, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A change in font signifies a change in speaker/perspective.

 

~ Below is the plain text of the poem

 

I never quit

I keep blazing on

I’ve left so many in the dust

‘Cause I don’t stop til I’ve won

 

_ I love you! _

**I love you more!**

 

We started out neck in neck

You matched me pace for pace

The race was set to have no end

I reveled in the simple thrill of the race

 

_ I love you more! _

**I love you more, goodbye!**

 

Slowly I edged ahead

And grinning I looked back

To find that you could not keep up

So you stopped all together

 

**I love you-**

_ I love you more! Goodbye! _

 

There wasn't meant to be a winner

Why did there have to be a winner?

It was just a game that we started

Why did I have to be the winner?

 

_ I love you most! _

 

_ Now, _

  
  


_ Goodbye... _


End file.
